Crystal Fist IV (Windurst)
Category:QuestsCategory:Campaign OperationsCategory:Campaign |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough * First, talk to Emhi Tchaoryo. Select Supply manufacture, and mission Crystal Fist IV. * Speak with the Adjutant (F-9) for details. He will ask in which craft you want to assist. ** He will ask you for three recipe in the category you choose. ** Time is limited when selecting crystals and ingredients. ** You will fail the mission if you take too long to select the crystals and ingredients or choose the wrong ones. Note: the time allowed seems to be less than 5 seconds. * You will earn Allied Notes 1080 and Experience Points 390, if successful. Notes * Time limit seems to be shorter. More observations required. * The ingredients shuffle each time. * You cannot select a craft you do not actually have sufficient skill in. The necessary craft level is unknown. More testing needed. * This operation does not appear to be selectable from the Ops counter unless you possess enough skill in at least one craft. Minimum is at least 53, please test at around 58-60. Also please test to see if the Journeyman test must be passed, or if it is keyed directly to raw skill. * Recipes will require up to five ingredients. If a recipe has less than five ingredients, it is necessary to select the "No more ingredients are required" option after selecting the appropriate ingredients. ---- 'Possible Recipes' 'Woodworking' *Angel's Flute - + Rosewood Lumber + Parchment *Arbalest - + Carbon Fiber + Mahogany Lumber + Mythril Ingot *Bast Parchment - + Distilled Water + Elm Log + Moko Grass *Book Holder - + Holly Lumber + Lauan Lumber *Chestnut Sabots - + Sheep Leather + Chestnut Lumber *Console - + Dogwood Lumber x3 + Iron Sheet x2 *Couse - + Darksteel Ingot x2 + Brass Ingot + Ash Lumber *Ebony Sabots - + Ebony Lumber + Sheep Leather *Great Club - + Bronze Ingot + Mahogany Lumber *Halberd - + Ash Lumber + Steel Ingot + Wool Thread *High Mana Wand - + Mana Chestnut Lumber + Chestnut Wand *Lightning Bow - + Kaman + Ose Whisker *Oak Staff - + Black Tiger Fang + Oak Lumber *Partisan - + Ash Lumber + Darksteel Ingot + Silver Thread *Round Shield - + Iron Sheet + Oak Lumber + Mahogany Lumber *Sanctified Lumber - + Petrified Log + Ice Anima + Water Anima + Light Anima *Scimitar Cactus - + Cactus Arm + Humus + Iron Sheet + Red Gravel *Tarutaru Stool - + Elm Lumber + Lauan Lumber *Traversiere - + Oak Lumber + Parchment *Zamburak - + Coeurl Whisker + Oak Lumber + Steel Ingot 'Clothcraft' *Black Puppet Turban - + Silver Thread + Cotton Cloth + Velvet Cloth *Blaze Hose - + Incombustible Wool + Wool Hose *Green Ribbon - + Silk Cloth *Haunted Muleta - + Spectral Goldenrod + Spectral Crimson + Yew Lumber *Mohbwa Scarf - + Linen Cloth + Mohbwa Thread + Mohbwa Cloth *Pinwheel - + Steel Ingot + Animal Glue + Bast Parchment + Bast Parchment *Qiqirn Sash - + Karakul Cloth + Red Grass Thread + Scarlet Linen *Shinobi Hachigane - + Silk Cloth x2 + Darksteel Sheet + Iron Chain *Silk Headband - + Carbon Fiber + Silk Cloth *Pinwheel - + Steel Ingot + Animal Glue + Bast Parchment x2 *White Cape - + Silk Cloth + Silk Cloth + Wool Thread *White Mitts - + Saruta Cotton + Velvet Cloth + Gold Thread + Silk Cloth 'Smithing' 'Bonecraft' *Astragalos - + Beastman Blood + Giant Femur + Black Ink *Bandit's Gun - + Giant Femur + Steel Ingotx2 *Beetle Earring - + Beetle Jaw + Silver Earring *Carapace Gorget - + Iron Chain + Crab Shellx2 *Carapace Mittens - + Dhalmel Leather + Fish Scales + Crab Shell *Clown's Subligar - + Lindwurm Skin + Linen Cloth + Coral Fragment *Coral Hairpin - + Black Pearl + Coral Fragment + Pearl *Coral Horn - + Oxblood *Coral Mittens - + Coeurl Leather + Coral Fragment + Wyvern Scales *Crumhorn - + Beetle Jaw + Demon Horn *Pirate's Gun - + Darksteel Ingot + Steel Ingot + Turtle Shell 'Alchemy' *Artificial Lens - + Glass Fiber x2 *Cermet Kukri - + Ebony Lumber + Cermet Chunk + Wyvern Skin *Chimera Blood - + Lesser Chigoe *Copper Bullet - + Copper Ingot + Firesand *Copper Nugget - + Meteorite + Panacea *Earth Arrowheads - + Copper Ingot + Marid Tusk *Fire Arrowheads - + Iron Ingot + Grass Cloth + Slime Oil *Ice Arrowheads - + Copper Ingot + Cermet Chunk *Koen - + Slime Oil + Toad Oil + Homura + Brimsand *Lightning Arrowheads - + Steel Ingot + Copper Ingot *Paralysis Arrowheads - + Animal Glue + Copper Ingot + Imperial Cermet + Paralyze Potion *Paralysis Dust - + Puffball x2 *Poison Potion - + Mercury + Poison Dust *Porcelain Flowerpot - + Cermet Chunk *Prism Powder - + Artificial Lens + Glass Fiber x2 *Remedy Ointment - + Distilled Water + Dried Marjoram + Qutrub Bandage + White Honey *Sleep Arrowheads - + Animal Glue + Bone Chip + Ram Horn + Sleeping Potion *Sleeping Potion - + Chamomile + Poison Flour + Sleepshroom *Vermin Slayer - + Ameretat Vine + Lizard Blood + Darksteel Kilij *Water Arrowheads - + Copper Ingot + Merrow Scale *Wind Arrowheads - + Copper Ingot + Colibri Beak 'Cooking' *Baked Popoto - + Popoto + Selbina Butter *Beaugreen Sautee - + Beaugreens + Selbina Butter *Blackened Frog - + Copper Frog + Dried Marjoram + Rock Salt *Colored Egg - + Distilled Water + La Theine Cabbage + Bird Egg + San d'Orian Carrot *Eel Kabob - + Olive Oil + Black Eel *Fish Broth - + Bluetail x2 *Melon Juice - +Thundermelon + Watermelon *Melon Pie - + Thundermelon + Cinnamon + Bird Egg + Pie Dough + Maple Sugar *Pickled Herring - + Nosteau Herring + Dried Marjoram + Rock Salt *Pie Dough - + Rock Salt + San d'Orian Flour + Selbina Butter *Pumpkin Soup - + Ogre Pumpkin + Sage + Selbina Milk + Rock Salt + Distilled Water *Roasted Almond - + Almond *Roast Pipira - + Pipira + Rock Salt *Roast Trout - + Shining Trout + Rock Salt *Salmon Eggs - + Cheval Salmon *Salmon Roe - + Rock Salt + Salmon Eggs *San d'Orian Tea - + Distilled Water + Maple Sugar + Sage + Selbina Milk + Windurstian Tea Leaves *Sausage - + Black Pepper + Maple Log + Sage + Giant Sheep Meat + Rock Salt *Shadow Apple - + Coffee Powder + Faerie Apple *Spaghetti - + Rock Salt + Semolina *Stone Cheese - + Rock Salt + Selbina Milk *Tuna Sushi - + Distilled Water + Ground Wasabi + Gugru Tuna + Rice Vinegar + Tarutaru Rice 'Leathercraft' *Amored Ring - + Tough Dhalmel Leather + Leather Ring *Battle Boots - + Iron Scales + Tiger Leather + Ram Leather x2 *Beak Helm - + Iron Sheet + Sheep Leather + Cockatrice Skin x2 *Behemoth Mantle - + Wool Thread + Behemoth Hide *Black Mantle - + Tiger Mantle + Wool Thread + Tiger Leather *Hard Leather Ring - + Tiger Leather *Hoplon - + Bronze Sheet + Chestnut Lumber + Walnut Lumber + Ram Leather *Jaridah Khud - + Karakul Leather + Karakul Cloth + Marid Leather + Marid Hair *Lizard Belt - + Iron Chain + Lizard Skin *Moccasins - + Dhalmel Leather + Linen Cloth + Raptor Skin *Swordbelt - + Iron Chain + Tiger Leather x2 'Goldsmithing' *Aero Mufflers - + Mufflers + Mythril Mesh Sheet *Ashura - + Gold Ingot + Gold Thread + Uchigatana *Moonring Blade - + Iron Ingot + Gold Ingot + Tama-Hagane + Mercury *Mythril Degen - + 2x Mythril Ingot + Iron Ingot *Mythril Gauntlets - + Darksteel Sheet + Mythril Sheet + Leather Gloves + Leather Gloves *Mythril Sallet - + Copper Ingot + Mythril Sheet + Darksteel Sheet + Sheep Leather *Platinum Arrowheads - + Copper Ingot + Platinum Ingot *Shotel - + Steel Ingot + Silver Ingot + Bugard Tusk + Tiger Eye *Shrimp Lantern - + Tin Ingot + Beeswax + Moblin Putty + Moblumin Sheet *Silver Mail - + 2x Silver Chain + Chainmail *Spark Kris - + Darksteel Kris + Mythril Ingot *Tsurugitachi - + Hosodachi + Lambent Fire Cell + Lambent Wind Cell ---- Game Description Client: (Windurst Waters (S)) Summary: :To Manufacture munitions and supplies, our nation has employed hundreds of young, unskilled guildworkers. You are to lend your trade knowledge to aid the training of these initiates. Speak with the Adjutant (F-9) for details.